


Younger and more beautiful

by delusaedisillusa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Innocence, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/pseuds/delusaedisillusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betad<br/>My Beta reader is a college student, I can't bother her too much. She will edit a chapter each month.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Younger and more beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad  
> My Beta reader is a college student, I can't bother her too much. She will edit a chapter each month.

They left her.  
They left her alone with a furious stag mad with grief.  
But she would pay her debt  
She was Myrcella Waters, bastard of the Lannister twins...but she never felt as much as Baratheon as now: “Mine is the fury” she whispered looking at the snarking man next to her...the man she had called father, a life ago.

After Joffrey’s tragic death something had begun to change with her mother.  
She screamed in her sleep, was restless and moody, only uncle Jaime seemed to be able to calm her.  
She wouldn’t eat without him, starting to cry if he wasn’t near her…  
Neither Tommen not herself could fill the void that her son had left. When Tommen left again to squire for Lord Stark, Cersei Lannister crumbled.  
Three weeks later she disappeared with her brother.  
Four weeks after that, her uncle Stannis and Lord Arryn came with the dreadful messages.  
Cersei and Jaime Lannister had been much more than just siblings.  
Myrcella and Tommen were bastards.  
Nothing would ever be the same

From a princess to an incestous bastard  
Lord Arryn pleaded for Tommen and Myrcella to be recognized as Lannister and to be able to leave for Casterly Rock. Lord Stark would continue to train Tommen, bastard or not he gave his word to make a man out of him.  
Uncle Stannis persisted of amends from the Lannister and the heads of the twins.  
Robert Baratheon wanted all the Lannister dead. Everyone starting from the Kingslayer and sister-fucker to the sick cold cunt...to their bastards.  
Myrcella had to leave her chambers and moved to the Tower of the Hand where she was protected and controlled by Lord Arryn’s knights of the Vale.  
No one beside Lord Arryn had kind words for her, no one wanted to risk the King’s wrath.  
Myrcella was thankful for the silence and quite, thankful that her father...that the King for not let her head roll. This would been her mother and uncle Jaime’s destiny if they ever were to be found.  
Songs were written about the golden lions fleeing the black boar. Jokes were made how the stag hadn't be able to knock up the lioness…  
He wanted to show that he could make a lioness pregnant.  
Who was more a lioness than herself?

From a princess to a bastard to the king's whore  
Since her mother had left him, King Robert had stopped to drink like before, he had wanted to be clear in his mind.  
He had "invited" her to his chambers.  
Myrcella didn't lowered her head, even if the dread invaded her, despite being disgusted, she wouldn't wawer.  
It wasn't a drunken boar who came to her in his chambers, it wasn't the man she had called father her whole life. For the first time she saw the king. She could have laughed. He needed to be a king for bedding her?  
Well, she may be a bastard, but one raised as a princess, she deserved nothing else.  
She had dreamed about Robb Stark but she got another Robert, one she hadn't wanted.  
Maybe it would have been better if he had been drunk, it would have been much faster, but he was sober and determined to make all the Lannister suffer.  
"You were a virgin"  
"Yes your grace. I was a maid"  
"As I married the cunt of your mother, I was too drunk to check, but I'm sure the whore wasn't a maid"  
She hadn't been born at that time, what did he wanted to hear?  
"She had only had one thing to do, to bore me some heirs, but she preferred to fuck her brother...abomination that's how you are called. I know you aren't Cersei, but you have to paid their debt. Cella you will bear my bastard, afterward you can disappeared. I will kill the kingslayer and the whore myself, but I will not kill you"  
Should she be thankful?

King Robert bedded her night after night, he wouldn’t hurt her, and after the deed he would talk to her, about not wanting to ruling, about his parents...about Lyanna Stark.  
Myrcella became his confident, his friend.  
She still loathed him, only the moon tea was her friend, she wouldn't bear any bastards.  
After some times, her body learned to respond to the king's 'affection'  
"You are more beautiful than her, you are warm" he would say to her.  
Hearing him telling her, how she was a good girl, how he wished she were his daughter for real...all the while mounting her, his hands on her hips, disgusted her.  
He didn't visit his whores anymore, he was faithful to her.  
Myrcella couldn't have cared less about his faithfulness.  
She wished he wouldn’t had ever touched her, but he did, so there was only one thing he had to do.

From the King’s whore to Queen  
He took her maidenhood, he would marry her, and to the surprise of the realm, Robert Baratheon did marry Myrcella now a recognized Lannister.  
Nine moon after the wedding she bore a son. Black haired, but with her eyes.  
A daughter and two more sons followed.  
The bastard queen, was known as a kind and intellectual woman. Generous with the small folk, loyal to her supporters, a loving but firm mother to her children.  
She was allowed to visit the small council, where she would only speak when asked, her observations always spot on.  
She was queen and not in name only, but inside her anger wouldn't submit.  
Cersei and Jaime Lannister, her parents.  
Thanks to them she was a queen and she had wanted to be Lady Stark.  
She was struck with a man she didn't love, with children she didn't want, playing a game she loathed.  
But she could play.  
She would outlive her husband, or at last she hoped, because he lived much healthier since her mother departure: he drank and ate less, he swam and trained with his heir.  
He didn't look like a caricature anymore.  
Everybody saw Myrcella as his savior.  
Myrcella wished for him to burn in the seven hells.

She dreamed she was a little girl again, she was crying just a little ( she never forget that she was a princess) as she saw her mother and Uncle Jaime sitting under a tree. Mother was sleeping her head against uncle Jaime's shoulder.  
She walked to them, silent so not to wake her mother up, Uncle Jaime smiled and gestured her to come near.  
She sat in his lap, both watching her beautiful mother, Tommen and Joffrey came to them.  
They were together, five blonds green eyed people who loved each other.  
A lions pride.  
The queen woke up crying.  
It wasn't a crown she had wished for, what she had wanted had been a family to love.


End file.
